year0fandomcom-20200213-history
Understanding The Game Mechanics
This page contains information on how the gameplay works. How do damage, armour, health and accuracy interact? When you attack an enemy the game starts by subtracting their armour from your damage. Then it rolls a 100 sided dice for each point of damage. If the number rolled is higher than the stated accuracy then it misses and If its lower then it hits. When the enemy is in cover it simply reduces your accuracy by the percentage of the cover. Example: Your Damage = 7 Their Armour = 2 Your Accuracy = 72% Their Cover = 20% 7 - 2 = 5 I then used the random number generator website 5x. These are my results: 1: 90 2: 19 3: 21 4: 99 5: 2 My total damage to the enemy unit is 3 How does the A.I. work that controls my troops when I'm offline? According to Gavin Rummery (One of the devs) they A.I. is designed to avoid moving your troops so that if you've hidden them in trees then they wont go wondering off and out of cover. A side effect of this is that if they start being attacked from a range by an artillery unit or something then they will just sit their and take damage. We've given them some feedback on this and they've said they plan to improve this at some point. When this happens this article will be updated to reflect the new A.I. (Last Updated 25/02/14) As a side note if you let your 5 minute turn time out and their is some available cover close by then the A.I. will automatically move your units into it. How does the Marauder A.I. work? The A.I. will look at all actions available to it including attacking and moving and then evaluate which is the best option. Below are two lists that contain confirmed and unconfirmed considerations that the A.I. takes into account. Confirmed by devs: * Can they get into cover. * Avoid getting closer than they have to. An example of this would be if it was close enough to attack a unit then it would attack instead of moving closer first. Unconfirmed. Simply observations made by wiki contributors: * Is it loosing: When the A.I. has clearly lost the battle it will start moving its more valuable units towards the back of the map and withdraw them from battle. * Are any of the units hidden: If the A.I. has units hidden in trees or buildings then it will leave them their until they're found by a probe. This can be very annoying as you can spend a lot of power on searching the map for a single unit of scavengers. * Can it kill the harvester: When I took a territory I'd sent over my infantry to enter the harvester. I had tanks and helicopters everywhere and I thought I'd beaten all the enemy units. As soon as I had my units enter the harvester a couple of combat drones appeared out of some bushes and destroyed the harvester. I destroyed them instantly but I then had to spend time and power on sending over a new unit of infantry. What happens when I take/lose a territory? When a territory is taken meaning you have taken control of the harvester and the defending side has no units left on the map the side that lost the territory will have 24 hours before they abandon the region. When a region is abandoned the game will randomly match you with a different player or the marauders (A.I.). So if you are having trouble taking a territory from another player than leave it for a day and comeback and you should find that you've been matched with someone else. If you don’t want to abandon the region then simply send some units their and engage again which will reset the timer. Un-deployed units don’t count they have to be on the battlefield. How does it chose if you should be faced against marauders or players when attacking territory's? It will first try to match you with a suitable human player. A suitable player has the following qualities: * They have a similar support value to you * They're not currently engaged in combat If no human player is available then it will match you with a marauder.Category:Guides